Another Isle Esme
by beautifullyhigh
Summary: Something when down in that ocean. To much enphasis was put into it by SM.I have the 2nd chapter if reviews are intrested in it.lemons are sweet.enjoy...


**Edward was waist deep in the water but he did not turn. Always a gentleman for I knew he could hear me entering the water he'd grant me privacy until I reach him." Beautiful" I said looking up at the moon too." It's alright" he answered unimpressed, his brows narrowing still staring at it." But I wouldn't use the word beautiful. Not with you standing here in comparison". He looked down at himself snickered and said in disbelief, "I'm actually breathing hard... that's a firss..." he trailed off as he turned to look at me. Staggered, as if doing a double take his mouth parted slightly, his eyes widen. He stood motionless scrutinizing me.**

**I caught him off guard, I think. Him seeing me completely naked but not quite exposed. Oh please let that have been the right decision.**

**I was covering my chest with my forearms for although the water was warm it gently rose up then down my rib cage and along with the light breeze that blew cool air on my wet skin, it made the outcome of my breast too unbearably embarrassing for me to let them show. Either way I would not have been able to put my arms down.**

**His eyes were gentle, drifting along glancing at the moonlight illuminating my body from the waist up. He was quiet then gently caressed my belly with the back of his hand sending jittery butterflies deep within my core. After a few moments he spoke softly,**

**"What an understatement. Under the moonlight you're quite seductive Bella.**

**Plus your innocence only enhances your beauty."**

**"Bellisima."**

**Incredulous, a very faint humorless chuckle escaped me. "You should talk." **

**He smirked "Does the moonlight transform you?"**

**I answered sarcastically "Ha, ha... hahaha Edward made a funny."**

***"Shut up" he laughed, his voice low, sultrily.***

**"Actually that could probably be a good thing on a night like tonight."I teased.**

**"Are you saying you'd like to turn into a freak tonight?" **

**"Cut it out, that's not nice." Though I knew it had double meaning I chose to counter, just in case. **

**"Hmm… I'm sorry but I really was inclining towards a more sexual matter." He replied with a pout full grin and a twinkle in his eyes, smoothly adding.**

**"I was hoping you'd decide against the bathing suit."**

**"Well you should have seen what Alice packed me." "I have, your birthday suit is much more appealing. I'm happy you feel comfortable with me this way."**

**"You do feel comfortable?"**

**"You always make me feel comfortable… every time I'm around you Edward". I said, this time placing my hands on his chest not facing him for nothing covered me now. He shuttered the tiniest bit at my warm touch, I half smiled. My hand on his heart, white on white we matched for once. **

**I felt his eyes on me. He twisted his hand up so he could twine our fingers beneath the surface of the water. After a few seconds he cupped my chin wanting my full attention. With loving eyes that shined silver in his ice colored face his expression thoughtful but slightly worrisome "Bella" his breath came rougher as he spoke his chest rose and dropped taking his breath away and mine.**

**"I promised you I would make love to you...you understand that." I nodded.**

**"It's what you want and... I am the luckiest man on earth for it." **

**"My desires for you mirror yours exactly. Or perhaps even more." He added with a small chuckle nodding in disapproval.**

**"I could never let you see my desires for you before Bella. That with all we were going through I had to be strong for you, for us, than to let this get into the mix of things."**

**"I just couldn't put myself before you... I just couldn't." and after a brief pause added... "And boy did you make it difficult."He smiled as I blushed.**

**"Deep down inside I always wanted you. In every loving meaningful way, I wanted to make you happy, I wanted to keep you safe, I wanted us to be married and I wanted to make love to you."**

**"From the first moment I laid eyes on you. The very first moment I couldn't bear not being able to hear your thoughts."**

**"But just the same... we don't have to do this tonight." As I inhaled to protest he placed one hand softly over my mouth and let go confident I'd let him continue. He knew it would be a lost case. **

**"And because you are my life now..." he paused, sighed and as I almost kissed him trying to inhale his breath, he corrected himself;**

**"I mean... my wife... now… I won't fight it any longer."**

**Then he pressed his lips together his eyes narrowed, "Bella you understand I can't be, formal, with you anymore because there is a trust here and now. A bound between us being husband and wife that nothing nor no one can ever break; there can't be any inhibitions what so ever between us. We're one now. "**

**Holding my face now bowing down a bit to face me he continued." My love I've told you before, you are the most out spoken, stubborn, must have it... your way or the highway type of person, that I have ever met, yet I don't understand why and please forgive me but… you've never spoken about, well... your monthly gift, you know, that mother nature like clockwork never forgets to bring you torturing me in the process."**

**"My period?" I responded.**

**"Yes. Your never asked me how could I cope with it and my senses. The first day you came to school you had it and I almost killed you." he laughed took a deep breath then shook his head." I'm happy I could laugh about it now". **

**"I know you were absent that whole week I'd figure that much out. Well yes it crossed my mind but, I guess I never gave it much thought. See how much I trust you, even from the very beginning. But why you bring it up now?"**

**He grabbed me suddenly; hugging me he nuzzled his face in my hair. In that very second I thought the pound of my heart would break through my skin for I could feel all of him. I was burning. My face hot on his chest, my breast on his cold bare skin, heart to heart, stomach to stomach and that one thing I had wondered about, and fought for, and yearned for, for so long pressed up against my yet to be woman parts...my thigh... my God, maybe I should be afraid after all.**

**It all felt so natural, so pure, our bodies molding and complementing each other's perfectly. This moment was so perfect, so right there was no way to doubt it. The thought I'd had been feeling so embarrass made no sense to me now. We were soul mates and this felt so heavenly.**

**He didn't let go. He held me tight turned my face and as I witness his wounded expression he began to kiss me urgently, vigorously, desperately. I felt faint as my head spun and I prayed that I would stay conscious . Once again never had I felt such passionate kisses by Edward. We stood there for what felt like a blissful eternity felling and creasing each other's body tightly. But still the topic of blood lingered in my mind. I couldn't think clearly. I had to stop, gasp for air and as though he could read my unreadable mind with a loud gasp he grabbed both side of my head. His hands full of hair quivering as I hung from his arms trying to balance and steady myself he struggled to open his eyes.**

**"Bella the reason I choose to be with you right here tonight was so that the ocean could wash away any traces of blood." I panicked. Was I to be turned into him right here right now? I panic because of the realization of it being so sudden hit me so hard taking me by surprise. But I didn't care this is what I wanted; this is it, what I always wanted. I didn't care I was completely his and I was ready." No, no, no Bella!" he saw my panic. "Oh God no". He held me then looked into my eyes.**

**"Don't be silly Bella I'm not going to turn you my love, believe me that's the farthest thing from my mind." He paused to look at me. **

**"But look at you My God you frighten". And before he could continue I burst out holding back any tears and the urge to sob.**

**"Frighten? Stop it, stop it ok, just... stop, jumping to conclusions. Yes for a brief moment I thought you were going to change me Edward but jezz, you just caught me off guard that's all." **

**Composing myself I began caressing his cheek.**

**"Its fine, whatever you want to do its fine."**

**"I'm not changing you Bella."**

**"Fine then... just ...make love to me... p-please."**

**He lifted me cradling me in his arms and whispered in my ear, "You will rest in peace tonight my love, but out of sweet release." **

**And as I kissed him he walked us towards the sand and kiss after kiss he would speak. **

**"The reason I choose"…kiss...**

**"to make love to you here"… kiss...**

**"Isabella" …kiss…**

**"Marie"...kiss...**

**"Cullen"...big kiss...**

**"my beautiful wife"...kiss.**

**He stopped then laid me down right on the banks edge where the water and the sand meet in such a way that my head was out of the water but my waist remained underneath it. His body laid over mine though he was too low to have any sexual contact, he could still face me.**

**This time he continued to kiss me pausing as he spoke;**

**"was that there would be"...kiss...**

**"no distractions"…kiss…**

**"what so ever"…kiss…**

**"he moment in which"...kiss...**

**"you will become deflowered"...kiss...**

**"The moment in which"...kiss...**

**"you will become mine."...big kiss...**

**"right here."...kiss...**

**"right now." **

**And with one last kiss on my lips he arched my back, grasp one breast and softly placed his mouth around the other gently suckling. The shock made me gasped so loudly it made him groan putting more pressure on his lips suckling harder. Maternal instincts kicking in, for never in my life have I experienced anything like it. So tender, so innocent. I was in shock for it was a beautiful sight. Seeing how he touched me. This sweet way in which he chose to begin to make love to me made tears roll down my face. Was it possible to feel more in love then what I had already thought I was? I could die right now and have no regrets. I could not contain the sounds that were coming out of me. I did not recognize them. It was as if I were sobbing loudly but of pleasure. I could not contain my trembling either my teeth shattering . And it was unbearable for him as well. "Bella" he's cries as loud as mine. He positioned himself on top of me just over my inner extremities. An as if my first gasp wasn't loud enough the second startle us both. I almost sat up as he caught my cries in his mouth holding my head tight to his kisses. He was heavy as he moved slowly up and down against me "Bella" his voice trembling our foreheads touching and your eye locked on one anothers "nothing has happened yet... are you ok?" yes I answered in a sob **

**"Please for all the love you feel for me promise…promise me that you will tell me at once If I do something wrong if I hurt you in any way." I nodded solemnly.**

**" No you have to promise me Bella.""Edward I love you I promise I will. Don't be afraid we belong together." I was abruptly overwhelmed by the truth of my own words. With brooding eyes "Forever" he agreed. And his kiss almost hurt as he moaned loudly arching himself moving hard but even then I could tell he was restraining himself. Harder, softer, faster, slower, testing grounds, monitoring his every move only pausing momentarily to look into my eyes to see if I was ok. All the while kissing me uncontrollably he cried without tears uncontrollably. Was he losing it? I prayed I wasn't the reason causing pain to his beautiful heart for it was breaking mine. He was fearful for me, he did not want this. I had to stop his suffering. I could not, would not do this to him any longer.**

**The sounds of the waves were lovely. Each and every one coming in quickly continuously one after another, after another straight down the shore line, playing music for us moving to our rhythm serenading and encouraging us to grant them there task at hand. As if though we were the ones provoking them, almost to the point in which it seemed they became part of us.**

**He arms shook. Was he trembling out of fear or was it pure pleasure? And just as I was about to say stop, he spoke music to my ears; "Oh my God Bella you feel so soft, so hot. I always knew you would feel this way." The implications of his words caught my heart. He did think of me this way. He did want me. I could barely take it any more when he added panting apologetically "Oh God Bella Please. I have to be in you. It's gonna be ok. It's gonna be ok." I was not sure if he was trying to make me feel at ease or just trying to convince himself it would be ok but for some reason I remembered the words he once spoke; **

**"I'm gonna make it go away Bella, I'm gonna make it go away." back then when I so desperately need him too, when he was unsure if he would be able to stop himself also, as he cleansed my blood from a dance with death. Tears running down my cheeks I grab on tight to his back and neck "Yes, I trust you Edward Yes" Softly he brushed off my tears feeling accountable for them then stood there tenderly caressing my face. "After tonight my love you won't be the same" He kissed me... my sobbing with his affectionately. "I love you Bella."** **he cried.**

**And as if searching for one last chance, his eyes pleading for me to change my mind, pleading in the high pitched sound of how he repeated my name "Bella" and as I replied" I love you" with a thrust surrendered himself in defeat succumbed by my carnal needs catching our cries into his mouth once again.**

**In that very moment in which he took me his face changed from fear to conviction. There was no other way. That this just had to be. It was meant to be. Bliss.**

**Fire and Ice.**

**Ice and Fire.**

**Becomes warmth. -**

**It would be simply impossible for angels to make love like this. All they can do is watch from the havens above in awe to what I could only describe to be was that of the supernatural. Something that could not be explained by natural human laws. It's just too unreal. I think he was right, a human body was not meant to handle what I was about to encounter.**

******Disclaimer; Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**


End file.
